Desde
by Megara Weasley
Summary: "-Eres muy rara, Dominique Weasley. Me agradas."


**_Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_****.**

* * *

**Desde…**

**V**

Desde hacía unos meses Dominique Weasley había notado un diferente comportamiento en cierto compañero de clases. En circunstancias normales se habría acercado a preguntar el por qué, pero esa situación estaba lejos de ser normal. Era tan anormal fijarse tanto en él que Fred ya se había hartado y varias veces evitaba encontrarse con ella para ahorrarse un discurso sobre el extraño comportamiento del Slytherin en cuestión.

Fred era la persona en la que más confiaba y a la que todo le contaba. Pero esta vez su primo no parecía tener interés en lo que contaba.

"_Tu mundo parece girar alrededor del comportamiento del Nott, y Niní, eso no es normal."_

Eso la había puesto de los nervios con obvias razones. ¿Su mundo girar alrededor de Nott y su comportamiento? ¡Jamás! Era sólo que el chico de verdad estaba muy raro, pero nadie más que ella parecía notarlo.

_"Tal vez sólo cambió su comportamiento para contigo."_

Y si bien eso había sido una broma y un comentario de un Fred bastante cansado de escuchar 'Nott' salir de la boca de su prima, a Dominique le cayó el veinte.

Y se dio cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, su primo parecía tener la razón.

* * *

**IV**

Desde hacía unas semanas Dominique Weasley había notado ciertas cosas del nuevo comportamiento de Nott. Lo más interesante de su investigación había sido comprobar que, efectivamente, su primo tenía la razón.

Porque el chico parecía seguir siendo él con sus amigos, pero Dominique estaba segura de que no solía sonreír tan seguido como ahora. No que se quejara, lo contrario, el chico tenía una linda sonrisa.

En la Biblioteca fue en donde decidió ponerse a investigar al chico porque la intrigaba demasiado. Cuando estaba haciendo su tarea jamás se imaginó que fuera a sentarse frente a ella, en la misma mesa; y si bien le sorprendió, no dijo nada.

-¿No te molesta, verdad?

-¿Huh?

-¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? Porque pu-

-¡No! Está bien… está bien -. Sintió sus orejas rojas y maldijo llevar el cabello trenzado. Nott notó sus orejas también; no dijo nada, pero rió.

-Es sólo que no paras de voltear a verme como si tuviera algo… ¿Tengo algo? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y tocándose el cabello.

-No, tranquilo –. Fue el turno de la rubia para reír -. Y lo siento, sólo es algo raro… nunca hemos realmente hablado.

-Scorpius me contó de ti.

Dominique alzó las cejas con confusión. ¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿El amigo de Rose? ¿Por qué rayos le hablaría de ella… a Nott? Su relación con el chico era agradable, le caía muy bien y parecía llevarse muy bien con su prima… aunque parecían más un viejo matrimonio que amigos.

-¿Scorpius?

-Es mi primo y… es amigo de tu prima.

-Oh…

¿Era su primo? ¿Y por qué no sabía nada? Nott debió notar su confusión porque se apresuró a aclarar las cosas mientras le sonreía, algo burlón.

-Su madre es hermana de mi madre. Y pareces agradarle. En realidad parece tener debilidad por los Weasley, pensé que tal vez tenía algo por los pelirrojos y las pecas –levantó las cejas y se preguntó si Scorpius sentía algo por su pequeña prima, y le sorprendió que la idea no era para nada disparatada -, pero luego recordé que tú eres rubia y que casi no tienes pecas.

-No las puedes ver.

Sintió sus orejas rojas además de su cara completa, para su sorpresa el chico también se había sonrojado, y ambos soltaron risas nerviosas.

-La cosa es que por lo que me ha contado mi primo –siguió -, he deducido una cosa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? –Preguntó con la barbilla en alto. Nott le sonreía desde arriba pues ya se había levantado de su lugar y mientras agarraba sus cosas, contestó:

-Eres muy rara, Dominique Weasley. Me agradas.

-¡Nott! –Gritó, y escuchó los pasos apresurados de Madame Pince seguramente yendo a regañarla.

-Kevin.

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nombre no es Nott, es Kevin.

* * *

**III**

Desde hacía unos días Dominique Weasley había notado que el comportamiento de Kevin había cambiado y ahora lo encontraba aún más fascinante. Pero aún cuando el comportamiento del chico era otro, no pudo evitar notar que el de ella también.

Consultó a su primo de inmediato, al cual parecía tener abandonado y quién nada más la había dejado más confundida que antes.

-¿Notas algo raro de mi?

-¿Te peinaste diferente? –Negó con la cabeza -. ¿Te cortaste el cabello? ¿Creciste?

-¡Fred!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! Físicamente sigues siendo la Niní de siempre.

-Pero… ¿mi comportamiento? ¿Es el mismo? ¿Soy más rara de lo normal? Porque me acabo de encontrar con Roxanne y los Scamander y no dejaron de decir cosas sobre mi nueva forma de ser… y mis nuevas amistades.

-Oh, eso… hubieras empezado por ahí, Niní.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ahora nada más platicas y pasas tu tiempo con Nott? ¿O que si estás con alguno de nosotros de lo único que hablas es de él?

-¿Qué?

-¿O que cuando se sientan en clases, por separado (Gracias a Merlín), no paras de verlo y él no para de verte a ti?

-¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó, con sus orejas y la cara rojas.

-¿O que rechazaste salir con Frank por salir con Nott para comprar el regalo de su hermano?

-¿Qué? Eso definitivamente no es cierto, Fred. Frank me pidió que lo acompañara a las Tres Escobas y a Sortilegios Weasley, y tal vez a pasear. Yo le dije que ya tenía planes con Kevin, y que si comprábamos el regalo rápido, lo alcanzaría.

-¿Dominique?

-¿Qué? –Gruñó.

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Frank (al fin) te invitó a una cita.

Pero la conversación no terminó ahí. Dominique se había ido de la Sala, muy enojada, fuera se encontró a Frank con el que empezó a platicar pero quien no parecía estar muy de buenas.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó.

-¿A mí? No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te estar comportando como un verdadero idiota. Tú no eras así.

-Y tú no te juntabas con serpientes, Dominique, pero la gente cambia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Exclamó. Los ojos de Frank la fulminaron con la mirada y notó como cerraba sus puños.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? Pensé que podía haber algo entre nosotros, realmente lo creí. Y no puedo creer que prefieras estar con una sucia serpiente antes que conmigo.

Frank fue el primero en recibir una cachetada de parte de la rubia, y también fue el último.

-Te gusta Kevin.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Dominique, confundida. Estaba recostada en las piernas de Fred mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Había estado llorando desde que había terminado de hablar con Frank y su primo había estado dispuesto a consolarla a pesar de todo.

-No creo que te hayas dado cuenta aún, Niní, pero te lo digo ahora: Te gusta Kevin.

-No m- ¡Oh, por Merlín!

Y empezó a llorar más.

* * *

**II**

Desde hacía unas horas que Dominique Weasley había notado que el comportamiento de Kevin Nott no era lo único que lo hacía atractivo (y aunque esperaba ser la única en notarlo, lo dudaba).

Ése día había decidido observar cada detalle del chico con la ayuda de Claire, quien parecía fascinada por cada hombre de la Tierra, al principio Dominique dudó que algún día su amiga fuera a tomarse enserio a alguien, afortunadamente lo hizo, lo único malo había sido la persona quien llevaba Weasley como apellido y Fred como nombre.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo atractivo que es tu chico?

-No es mi chico –gruñó. Claire rodó los ojos.

-Pero bien que quisieras… en fin, ¿de verdad me quieres hacer creer que no te habías dado cuenta de que es uno de los Slytherin más sexy? Puedes preguntarle a todo Hogwarts y estoy segura que la mayoría te dirá que por él, se olvidan hasta de que es una serpiente –rió.

-No ayudas, Claire.

-Mira, Niní, el chico es claramente guapo, pero se nota que no es por lo que has caído por él. No hay de qué preocuparse, que está igual de colado que tú. Lo traes arrastrando la banqueta, estoy segura.

-Claire…

-¡Me callo, está bien, está bien! Veamos… no te diré nada de él, porque me algo de miedo salir hechizada por ti, así que dejaré que me digas qué es lo que más te gusta de él… físicamente. No estoy dispuesta a saber qué tan profundos pensamientos tiene o qué tan lindo es.

-Como si no tuvieras al novio más cursi del planeta -. La chica se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Fred es lindo, pero eso no le quita lo sexy. ¿Has visto su cabello rojo? Mhhm.

Dominique fingió vomitar y Claire rió de ella.

Al final del día Dominique concluyó con que todo él era perfecto, Claire se le había quedando viendo por varios segundos hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

Esa noche la chica no pudo dejar de pensar en los labios del chico, los cuales tenían una pequeña cicatriz (la cual los hacía aún más sexy), ni en su nariz respingada, ni en sus ojos verdes oscuro, ni en sus manos largas y frías, ni en su negro cabello…

* * *

**I**

Desde hacía unos minutos que Dominique Weasley había notado la ausencia de Kevin, pero no había dicho nada. Estaba tratando de estudiar con Fred y Claire en la biblioteca, para Pociones pero por más que intentaba no podía concentrarse.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kevin sentado en le mesa en la que ahora estaba sentada, era como el ritual del Sábado, y ahora no estaba. Recordaba haberlo visto desayunar porque le había sonreído y le había mostrado sus libros, estaba casi segura de que era una señal de que estaría en la biblioteca.

Pero al llegar no lo había encontrado, se había sentado en la mesa pero después de media hora habían llegado Fred y Claire y habían decidido hacerle compañía. Se preguntó si Kevin estaba enojado aunque no encontraba una razón por la cual lo estaría.

-¿Niní? ¿Nique? ¡Dominique!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué tienes? Estás muy distraída, no paras de voltear a la puerta ni de ver tu reloj, además de que ni siquiera has abierto tus libros.

-No es nada.

-Pero-

-¡Fred, vamos! –Exclamó Claire, mirándolo frustradamente -. Kevin no está aquí, y por si no te habías dado cuenta, _todos _los sábados tiene una cita para –hizo comillas- estudiar, y de el chico, ni sus luces.

-Oh… Bueno, podrías haberlo mencionado-

-¿Sabes algo de él? –Preguntó, apurada.

-La última vez que lo vi parecía venir para esta dirección, pero… Frank y él se cruzaron y-

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Pues, no pensé que esa sería la razón de su retraso, ni siquiera estamos segu-

Pero Dominique ya se había salido corriendo, dejando a Fred con las palabras en la boca y a Claire mordiéndose el labio.

* * *

-¿Dominique?

-¡Oliver! ¿Has visto a tu hermano?

-Algo así.

-¿Qué?

-Te estaba buscando, está en la enfermería -. La chica quería golpearlo, ¿cómo podía dar semejante noticia tan calmado? -. Uno de tus amigos le ha dado una paliza. He pensado que tal vez te interesaría saber-

-Obviamente -. Gruñó -. Gracias.

-De nada, salúdalo de mi parte, ¿sí?

Se preguntó cómo pudo no haberlo golpeado; Oliver y él eran tan diferentes, que asustaba, y ni hablar de la pequeña Venatici.

Corrió a la enfermería con miles de pensamientos en la cabeza, cada uno peor que el otro. No fue hasta que estiró la mano para abrir la enfermería que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Respiró hondo y rogó a Merlín que estuviera bien.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

-Madame Pomfrey, ¿podría ver a Kevin Nott?

-Está dormido.

-Serán unos minutos –pidió -. No lo molestaré, lo prometo.

-Diez minutos, señorita Weasley, no más.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

-¿Kevin? Eres un estúpido, Nott. ¿Cómo fuiste a parar a la enfermería luego de quedarnos de ver en la biblioteca, eh? No puedes asustarme así. Supongo que esto te lo hizo Frank.

Se acercó al chico y le acarició el cabello, suavemente. Se rió al sentir lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero no podía evitarlo. No estaba segura de por qué eran, pero le importaba más que Kevin sólo parecía tener unos cuantos moretones que estaban desapareciendo con forme pasaban los minutos. Se acercó aún más y le besó la frente.

-Hubieras visto cómo lo dejé a él.

Y sin poder evitarlo Dominique empezó a reír, tal vez eran de nervios porque el chico la estaba mirando diferente, porque la había descubierto dándole un beso, o porque había escuchado lo que había dicho, pero, mayormente, era de alivio. El chico parecía estar bien.

-Eres un idiota, ¿te lo he dicho?

-Algunas veces, pero sé que así me quieres, Dom…

Dominique le sonrió y** acarició con ternura su rostro, antes de que se quedara dormido.**


End file.
